taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fake Fandoms
Since in Taxon everyone is fictional, the characters used to making witty pop culture references simply can't thanks to the Aliens. But there's hope! Now here's a handy list of new "fandoms" that are similar to, but not the same as, the ones current characters from Taxon are from. Please feel free to add on to or expand on or just improve anything here to help your fellow players. Books *Baron of the Bangles - alternative to Lord of the Rings *Barry Trotter - alternative to Harry Potter. :: Very popular book series where a young orphaned boy finds out he's a sorcerer and attends the Pigspots Academy of Spellcraft and Sorcery, where he has adventures and battles evil. *BeastShifters - alternative to Animorphs. *Coffee With the White Serpent - alternative to Tea With the Black Dragon. *Devilicus - alternative to Demonata. *The Archives of Onyx - alternative to The Chronicles of Amber. *The Wound - alternative to The Scar. *Vampiress - alternative to Carmilla. Television *''Bronze Man'' - alternative to Tin Man. :: A dubiously reimagined adaptation of the beloved children's story The Splendid Sorcerer of Zo. *''Burnleaf ''- alternative to Torchwood. ::See Professor What. *''Demented Dudes'' - alternative to Mad Men. *''Fake Phlebotomy'' - alternative to True Blood. *''Felon Heads'' - alternative to Criminal Minds. *''Flood Warning'' - alternative to Burn Notice. *''Fortress'' - alternative to Castle. *''Golems'' - alternative to Gargoyles. *''Gotcha ''- alternative to Psych. *''Hearsay Hour'' - alternative to Gossip Girl. *''Junebug '' - alternative to Firefly. *''Maxwell'' - alternative to Angel. :: See Missy the Werewolf Killer. *''Michelle Moon'' - alternative to Veronica Mars. *''Missy the Werewolf Killer'' - alternative to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. :: About a teenage girl who finds out she was destined to kill the werewolves that roam the Earth and stop any number of apocalypses. She's trained by an old guy from the Observers Council and has a spinoff called Maxwell about her former werewolf boyfriend. *''Professor What'' - alternative to Doctor Who. *''Puppetry ''- alternative to Dollhouse. *''Outland '' - alternative to Farscape. *''Refuge ''- alternative to Sanctuary. *''Shadowed Seraphs'' - alternative to Dark Angel. *''Space Trekking: Mariner'' - alternative to Star Trek: Voyager. :: See Space Trekking. *''Supers ''- alternative to Heroes. *''The Hillbilly Priests'' - alternative to The Boondock Saints. *''The Seer'' - alternative to The Listener. *''The Werewolf Journals'' - alternative to The Vampire Diaries. *''Teeth'' - alternative to Bones. *''Unreal ''- alternative to Supernatural. *''Workplace ''- alternative to The Office. *''World Transporter'' - alternative to the Stargate franchise. Movies *''Augustus'' - alternative to Constantine. *''Galaxy Battles'' - alternative to Star Wars. *''Ratdude '' - alternative to Batman. *''Myth'' - alternative to Legend. *''Shifters '' - alternative to Transformers. * Space Trekking - alternative to Star Trek. :: A show that ran for a few seasons years ago that was about the crew of the U.S.S. Venture, one of whom was a member of a race of very stoic humanoids with blue skin and very pointy noses. It has since became a popular franchise with a few movies of varying quality. *The Andrew Michaels movies - alternative to the Bourne movie franchise. *''Brawl Meeting'' :: Brawl Meeting's first law is that no one discusses Brawl Meeting. Comics Excelsior Graphic Novels - alternative to Marvel Comics. *''The Incredible Mutates'' - alternative to Uncanny X-Men. :: A comic series based on a school founded by Dr. Bartholomew to recruit and protect youngsters with genetic anomalies thus granting them superhuman abilities. *''The Preposterous Bulk'' - alternative to the Incredible Hulk. ::A comic series following the adventures of a lowly U.S. Army buck private who gets caught in an atomic bomb test while peeling potatoes in the kitchen. Exposed to the radiation, he is permanently transformed into the Preposterous Bulk, a two ton, fifteen feet tall, purple monster. WX Graphic Novels - alternative to DC Comics. *''Wonderchick'' - alternative to Supergirl. *''Wonderdude'' - alternative to Superboy. *''Wonderguy'' - alternative to Superman. Miscellanea *''Jeep Bitch'' - Alternative to Tank Girl *''The Unseeables'' - Alternative to The Invisibles Category:OOC Information